Ultrasound sensors in which a semiconductor substrate having an opening portion, two layers of electrodes on an insulating film layer formed on the surface of the semiconductor substrate while blocking the opening portion and a PZT ceramic thin film layer interposed between the two layers of electrodes are arranged in an array form are known in the related art (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-164331).